


Leave Me

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: Junhui knew the secret of his world and didn't want to let him go.[inspired by mystic messenger]





	Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Mystic Messanger and some fanart concepts I saw omg I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense heheh

Junhui couldn't sleep. He lay awake, surrounded by darkness. There was no noise; the night was silent.

Four days had passed. And those four days determined which person Minghao would be with. Junhui was anxious for the result. He wanted it to be him after the last two people.

Oh. He knew. Junhui knew everything. That his life was a simulation and that he lived within ones and zeros. He had become self-aware but to tell the others, he did not. He couldn't. What would happen to them or even himself if he were to expose their fabricated world?

Junhui knew of every reboot, every reset, every scenario and every possible ending. Someone new had signed on as the MC. It was someone Junhui found himself liking way too much. He wasn't supposed to really fall in love. He was meant to do exactly as he was programmed. So, why did Junhui want Minghao to forever be by his side?

He cannot fall in love with a human. He shouldn't have... but he did.

Junhui watched Minghao go out with Mingyu and Seokmin... there were only three more routes including his own.

In the game, Junhui was an aspiring musician in university who would always win the piano competition and would soon become famous for playing both piano and violin as well as writing his own compositions. In his route, the MC would help him through every wind and twist in the road towards his dream and though Junhui had lived those same eleven days thousands of times, he wanted to experience it with Minghao.

And when the sun finally rose, Junhui awoke from his slumber. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep. Hastily, he checked his phone and went onto the messaging app. He felt anxious and excited all at the same time which was a really unsettling experience.

Then, he saw it. Junhui had almost cried tears of joy when finally... finally, Minghao was soon to be his.

-

'Jun?'

Junhui's heart skipped a beat as he squeezed through the doorway of his small apartment with an armful of groceries. Yesterday, Minghao had moved in with him (as expected).

The younger male walked over to the musician with that beautiful bright smile of his. Minghao kissed Junhui's cheek as a greeting.

'Hi' Junhui smiled and stared into Minghao's eyes. The other giggled lightly.

'Hi. Need some help?' He offered but Junhui shook his head and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He was eager to be with Minghao, he had been all day. Junhui walked back to Minghao and wrapped his arms around his lanky body.

'Hi,' He said again and buried his face into Minghao's soft locks. He laughed and kissed Junhui's cheek once more.

'You already said that' Minghao stated. 'But hi anyway'

They made their way to the couch and Junhui just threw his coat off, allowing it to lay on the ground until the morning. He sat down and let Minghao settle himself in between his legs and put his head on the older's chest. Junhui found that embracing him was addicting.

'What are you watching?' Junhui asked in curiosity. To which Minghao shrugged and replied with,

'I'm not sure... Some random drama'

As Minghao continued to watch the show, Junhui couldn't stop looking at his mesmerising beauty. His smooth skin, his sparkling eyes pair with a dazzling smile and not to mention his cheeks that grew rosy every time Junhui made a comment about how much he liked him.

At this point, Junhui knew that he loved Minghao. He thought that he had known Junhui and the other for only seven days but Junhui had known Minghao for much more than he knew.

But, he couldn't tell Minghao that. It would be absurd. Junhui didn't want to let his man go.

'Haohao. Guess what' Junhui whispered. Minghao turned his head so that his chin was on Junhui's chest and noticed that their faces were only a few inches away from one another's.

'What?' He asked with a smile.

Junhui smiled even brighter, knowing that he was the one who put that smile one Minghao's face.

'You're cute,' He said simply and slowly watched Minghao's face turn crimson. He couldn't help but laugh.

'Stop' Minghao mumbled and found that he couldn't make eye contact with the musician anymore.

'See? Right now. You're being adorable' Junhui said as Minghao pushed himself forward.

They stared at each other for God knows how long. Junhui made the first move and set his lips softly onto Minghao's plush ones.

The younger melted right into the kiss. Though he and Junhui hadn't done this often, it was probably Minghao's favourite thing to do with him other than just being with him. It just made Minghao feel so important, the way Junhui held him so securely and treated him gently. It made Minghao fall head over heels for the man all over again.

They parted slowly from the loving kiss with Junhui pressing his lips on Minghao's one more time. Minghao felt a flutter in his stomach and Junhui just wished that they could have moments like these more often... but their time was running out.

-

'The party's tomorrow,' Junhui said, glancing over at Minghao who was reading next to him. That brought a joyful expression upon his boyfriend's face.

'I know! I'm super excited too. There are going to be so many people attending, there'll be reporters, you're going to perform your new surprise song - so hectic!' Minghao exclaimed but in a happy tone. 'I don't know how you all managed the stress and hosted these parties every so often'

Junhui hummed.

'Can I at least hear a little bit of your new song?' Minghao asked again. He had been asking Junhui for the last few days. Junhui gave him the same answer.

'You're going to have to wait until the party'

'Isn't there like... a boyfriend pass that I have?' Minghao pouted. 'Just a snippet! Maybe a bar or two...?'

Junhui laughed fondly. 'I'll be performing it tomorrow, Haohao. I'm sure you can hold off until then'

Minghao sighed in defeat. 'Alright, alright'

There was a buzz that came from his phone and Minghao went to check the notification.

'Last minute email' He spoke and went straight into answering whatever the guest had said.

'Hmm... What would we do without you?' Junhui kissed his lips. 'I'm glad that you are apart of the organisation now'

There was a slight sorrow in his voice that Minghao failed to detect. Instead, the latter smiled greatly and went back in to kiss Junhui after sending the email. They were both addicted to the feeling it came with.

'And I'm glad that you've taken an interest in me'

'Of course. I've liked you since the beginning' Minghao said but it made Junhui sick to the stomach.

That default answer haunted him for countless nights. No one really wanted him. They had all said that to him. He was just apart of the game. These feelings weren't real... Not really. Nothing was, honestly.

-

The eleventh day was almost at an end. Their time together lost. The memories they had made would only be obtained in the history file. Minghao would forget everything. Maybe not forget but he wouldn't care anymore. He would move onto another just as he did those last two times.

That was the objective of the game though. To do everyone's route and unlock more of the story as you go. Junhui wanted to stop time completely. He watched the minutes disappear with panic.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to lose Minghao. He didn't want to see Minghao with someone else, touching and kissing like they had been this last week. It made Junhui repulse. He couldn't even bear the thought for a single moment.

No. No, no, no. Minghao can't slip away that easily. Junhui was stuck in a never-ending cycle of constant depression. To watch the one he loved act as if what they had never occurred was devastating.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Minghao crawling into bed next to him.

'Today was so much fun. I hope our next party is soon' Minghao said dreamily and yawned. 'What did you think, Junnie?'

Minghao glanced over and fell concerned at the sight of Junhui staring at the bedsheets with a quivering lip and glassy eyes. Minghao was quick to sit in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on his shoulders.

'Jun? Hey, what's wrong?'

'Please. Don't leave'

Minghao hated how fragile he sounded. The hurt and sadness that dripped off of his words stabbed Minghao right in the chest. He didn't know what was making Junhui this upset. He seemed perfectly fine a second ago.

'Yeah, babe, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere' Minghao pecked his nose and tried to calm the man down whos body was shaking. 'Let's go to bed-'

'No!' Junhui cried out. The sudden change in volume scared Minghao and made him jump. The musician held onto the other as if is life depended on it - and it did.

'That-That's not what I mean! You can't go!' Junhui yelled. His face was in Minghao's chest where his tears began to seep through the fabric. Minghao was frozen. He didn't know what this sudden outburst sparked from.

'You can't just leave me...' Junhui chocked on a sob.

Minghao took his face in his hands and cupped his cheeks. He stared into the older's glossy eyes in confusion. "What are you saying? Of course, I won't leave you'

Junhui exhaled unsteadily. He placed his hands over Minghao's. 'Okay,' He nodded weakly.

But Minghao didn't have a choice. Neither did he. Minghao was going to leave.

The younger smiled sadly seeing his boyfriend breakdown like that. Junhui leaned in and kissed Minghao with all the passion and love he could muster from within him. This was the last day. Where his temporary happiness would come to an abrupt end and the cycle would start over again.

Junhui hated being aware of this world. He hated it so much. He wished that he was oblivious, that he assumed every aspect of his life wasn't programmed and already laid out right in front of him. He wished he could forget about Minghao every reset and think of him as a new person just like everyone else did. But he just couldn't. The pain Junhui would bear would be heartbreaking.

'Are you okay now?' Minghao asked in a small voice, peering at Junhui and seeing his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He wiped them away with his sweater sleeves. It almost made Junhui cry again.

'I just want to stay with you forever... Is that too selfish?' Junhui spoke aloud but the question was directed to himself.

Minghao kissed his forehead gently and wrapped his arms tightly around Junhui's neck. The other returned the hug and held Minghao's torso even tighter.

'No. I want to stay with you forever too. And I will. I promise'

Junhui let a stray tear roll down his face as he bit his lip to stop another sob.

_Don't make promises you can't keep._

'Now. Let's just sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning'

Minghao tried to unravel himself but Junhui wouldn't let him go. Instead, he accepted it and the two laid down, still in each other's embrace.

The morning was what Junhui dreaded the most.   
  
  


**________________ **   
  
  


Junhui stared up at the ceiling. He felt lifeless and broken. He looked next to him and reached over. His hand skimmed the empty side of the bed. It was cold. No one had been there to give off warmth. Minghao wasn't here anymore.

Junhui took his phone from the bedside table when he got notifications from the messaging app.

 

**_Seokmin:_ ** _WAIT WHAT?! There's a random person in the chatroom!!!!_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _How? This is a private app that only we have,,_

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _:0!!_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _???!?!?!?!?!?!?_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _Scary!!!_

**_Junhui:_ ** _Guys, calm down for a second_

His hands were shaking so much that he could barely even type.

**_Junhui:_ ** _Let's not panic_

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Of course, the voice of reason_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Who are you? How did you get in this chatroom?_

**_MC:_ ** _I'm Minghao... I don't really know what's going on._

 

Junhui muffled his cries behind his hand and watched his own tears fall on his phone screen.

-

Junhui watched them flirt and talk on the chatrooms. Now at the party, Junhui couldn't even stand having to be in the same room as them.

Minghao's hands were placed delicately on Mingyu's shoulders with the taller's hands on his waist. Junhui drank the whole glass of champagne in one gulp. They looked so happy together... so content. Minghao had that smile on his face.

Junhui wanted to be the only one who made him smile like there were no troubles at all; that his life was complete. Junhui wanted to be the one to make Minghao happy every day. He just wanted Minghao back.

'And what are you doing here all by yourself?'

Junhui looked up and saw Minghao in front of him. His stomach twisted and flipped uncomfortably.

'I'm just... taking it all in' Junhui lied, straighten up. 'It's been too long since we've held a party... I'm just glad you came along so we can make this happen again'

'Awe, Jun~' Minghao laughed and briefly hugged the man. 'That means a lot'

Junhui cleared his throat and got up from where he was sitting. He gave Minghao a small smile and saw that Mingyu was coming towards them.

'I think it's time to perform my song' Junhui said.  _The song that I wrote for you._

'Oh yeah! I'm so excited to hear it' Minghao clapped his hands together in excitement. Junhui just nodded and quickly made his way over to the piano.

He took one glance at Minghao and Mingyu who were standing close. Mingyu leaned in and kissed the latter which made Junhui tear his gaze away. Never again. Minghao would never be his ever again. Their memories would only live on in Junhui's mind. Every touch, every moment, every kiss... He could never get those back.

He gulped, feeling a lump in his throat growing as he played the first chords.   
  
  
  
  
  


**the end.**   
  



End file.
